This Can't Be Real
by FightsForFun
Summary: Charis and Taylor are two ordinary High School students that enjoy watching and reading the Naruto series. What happens though, when a portal in a cursed forest sucks them up and spits theme out in the Naruto world? Trapped and separated, the two girls will have to fend for themselves and learn some new skills if they ever want to survive in the world of the shinobi. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I impatiently stood outside of the art room, waiting for my friend, Charis, to come out. The bell had rung over five minutes ago, but she was chatting up her sketching teacher, Mrs. Heisi. Why anyone would stay after school to talk to _any _teacher, I don't know. But me, being the good person I am, decided to be nice and actually wait for her.

_Several_ minutes later, Charis came out with her home-made sketch book clutched to her chest. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat (I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a _little_ creepy). Without being prompted, she recapped her little chat with the art teacher.

"Mrs. Heisi is putting one of my pictures in the art show!" She squealed

I pat Charis's head. For a sophomore in high school, she was pretty darn short. Then again, I was kind of tall, but whatever. "That's just wonderful. Let's go."

We left school and started for the forest. People had been telling us since our freshman year that it wasn't the 'recommended' route, but we both agreed that it was way faster than walking around the forest to get to our neighborhood. And besides, if anyone snuck up on us, Charis would spaz-attack them or something.

Charis's eyes glazed over slightly, a content look on her face. "I'm so happy Mrs. Heisi chose one of my pictures…"

I rolled my eyes. "She sucks, but she'd have to be stupid not to like your stuff."

Charis shook her head, shoulder length reddish-brown hair going left and right frantically. "No she isn't! She's awesome!"

"Oh please. That woman sucks more than our school uniform." I snorted

Charis looked down at her uniform: worn the 'appropriate' way, right down to her perfectly tied plaid bow. Even her hair was 'school appropriate: Long and parted just so. Now me, I actually hated wearing uniforms. I had given up on my bow halfway through tying it, and I was wearing a brown sweater over my top (I get yelled at daily for not wearing the school-issued tomato red sweater). And then there's my hair; I had shaved my head and bleached it my freshman year, much to the dean's _horror._ Everyone wonders how prim little Charis could be friends with a 'rebel' like me.

If only everyone knew that spaz like I did.

"Our uniforms are adorable." Charis said. "Anyways, did you see that episode of Naruto last night?"

"You know I only read the manga. It takes way too long for the episodes to come out, and I hate all those filler episodes." I scoffed

Charis pouted. "But last night's episode was mostly about Kiba!"

"Dog Face? What's so good about him?"

Charis stopped in her tracks, pointing an accusing finger at me. Uh-oh, I thought; I just woke up crazy Charis. "Don't call him that!" she growled "He's awesome!"

The girl's obsessed with Kiba Inuzuka, one of the guys from the show that she watched (and I read) all the time. It's not healthy to be that crazy over someone that isn't real, but I'm not going to be the one to tell her that. I value my life, thank you very much.

"And plus," Charis went on "you can't tell me you don't have a crush on any of the guys from Naruto. That's, like, physically impossible."

I shrugged, smirking. "Can't I just value the storyline and cool jutsus like a normal person?"

"No, you can't."

"Well I do. Believe it!"

Charis laughed. "That's so corny, Taylor."

I was about to respond when a raindrop landed on my shoulder. Charis and I looked at each other strangely. It wasn't supposed to rain today…

"Come on; let's get going before it really starts to pour-"Charis started

A violent clap of thunder cut Charis off, and before we knew it, rain was coming down hard and heavy. I glared at Charis. "You jinxed us!" I whined

She glared right back. "I did not!"

The wind current went from breezy to downright aggressive in under two minutes. Once again, I yelled at Charis for jinxing us. Lightning crackled overhead, turning the drastically darkened sky purple for a brief moment. I'm pretty sure Charis and I was thinking the same thought: where did this crazy weather come from so suddenly?!

Behind me, I heard Charis cry out. I spun around to see her on the ground clutching her ankle. Knowing her, she probably tripped over something. I ran over to her, crouched down to help her up.

"Come on, you klutz!" I hissed

"I resent that! A tree branch came out of nowhere and tripped me for no good reason!"

I would've rolled my eyes if I wasn't 80% sure that Charis had just twisted her ankle. A rough wind hit me in hard as I was helping Charis to her feet. We were sent flying into a huge pit of mud. Like quicksand, the pit quickly sucked us under the more we struggled. I was submerged up to my shoulders while Charis was struggling to keep her head above the surface. No matter how hard we tried, our fingers would only graze the others whenever we tried to hold on to one another. My life flashed before my eyes as the air started to leave my lungs.

"Someone! Help!" Charis cried

That was the last thing I heard from her before she was pulled completely under. Pain filled my burning chest. My head was pounding from lack of oxygen. Distantly, I knew that I was going into shock. So, instead of living my last moments filled with sheer terror, I just-stopped. I welcomed unconsciousness as it reeled me in.


	2. Chapter 2

Charis

It isn't fun; drowning, I mean. You're panicking up until the end. And when it happens, it's so-abrupt. You don't get any kind of warning, really. I never imagined I'd die like this; drowning in a marsh-like mud pit just isn't something that crosses one mind in a normal setting.

Thinking back on it, I blame that malicious branch for tripping me. Had it not been there, Taylor and I would be at my house watching Naruto (or in her case, reading it online). Instead, I died in a freak accident. Where had that storm even come from? I wonder if Taylor had died too.

But back to being dead-there was no bright light at the end of the tunnel (there wasn't even a tunnel!). It was just really dark and kind of…sturdy? Wait; I doubt the afterlife is made of cushion. And unless everyone's been lying to me my entire life, I'm pretty sure there's no annoying doorbell that rings every few seconds in the afterlife, either. Even so, I kept hearing a periodic beeping. It was pretty annoying. Seriously, could the person ringing that freaking doorbell stop already?! I had the worst of headaches, and that beeping wasn't making it any better.

Wait.

Dead people don't get headaches.

The beeping got faster, making my headache pound in my ears like a crazed drum. I groaned from the pain. Dead people can feel pain? What kind of nonsense is that?! This afterlife place sucks. As if things couldn't become any more unexpected, faint voices and noises besides that God-awful doorbell met my ears. There are other people here too?! Were they the ones ringing that stupid doorbell!?

"Her heart's beating!"

"Impossible. I declared her dead over an hour ago. She had a horrible amount of fluid in her lungs. She flat lined three times while I was operating on her."

"All of the heart monitors are synched to my station; I don't make mistakes! This girl's heart started beating just a few moments ago. Please, allow me to check."

What were they talking about? Heart monitor? So that beeping isn't a doorbell? Did they mean me? Was I 'that girl'? But I thought I had drowned in that mud pit. The beeping got faster and faster still. My head was throbbing in time with the beeping at this point. Unspeakable waves of pain evolved from a nasty headache to full-body agony. Unable to keep the torture to myself, I let loose a shrill, deafening scream. It tore from my sore, burning throat violently.

There was a harsh clashing noise-like something was being thrown open-and hands were abruptly upon me. Their touch might as well have been one of flame; inhumane levels of torture ripped through my body. My back arched off whatever I'd been laying on, but the hands quickly forced me back down. I let out another earsplitting screech.

"Hold her down, damnit!"

"Put her under, Mikami-sama! She's suffering!"

"I can't! There's no telling if her lungs can take that yet! We'll have to operate like this! Send for Tsunade-sama, now!"

They're going to operate-on me? My head began to feel heavy.

"Stay with me!"

The clashing noise filled my ears once more. The woman from earlier was back, along with someone else. Through my clouded vision, I could make out green, yellow, and a small dot of blue.

"What happened to her?" the person asked

"She was found by ANBU in the forest. Fluid filled her lungs to the brim, and she had severe internal bleeding. I emptied them out the best I could, but she still died on the table. She came back earlier, and she's been like this ever since." the man explained

"I see. At least she's awake. Hold her down, doctor." the woman grunted

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Why did that name sound so familiar?


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor

"BREATH, KID!"

I was stricken in my back brutally. Screaming pain skyrocketed through my spine. What the hell is going on?! Why am I being tenderized by someone's fist!? I tried to scream, to cry out, but there was something blocking my airway. Panic filled me as I tried-and failed-to breathe. Oh god, I'm dying all over again. I was struck again. The thing in my throat escalated towards my mouth.

"COME ON, KID!"

The man hit me several times before the thing in my throat came rushing out like water from a broken dam. I hunched over, violently vomiting out a vulgar amount of mud, water, and-blood?! The man hit me on my back again, which actually made the vomit come faster. Why wasn't I dead? Where am I? Just what happened in that forest?

Hot tears of pain ran down my face as I forced my body to rid itself of the toxins I'd swallowed. I didn't even look up until I'd emptied my stomach (and lungs, probably). The hitting had turning to semi-gentle back rubbing. Jesus Christ, I should've listened when everyone told me that that forest was bad news. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that…

Where is here anyways?

I sat back on my haunches, coughing and wheezing. The man moved in front of me. He had tan skin, glasses, spiky gray hair and a matching goatee. He seemed familiar, but I was certain I'd never met this old man before. He stared at me with panicked eyes.

"You okay now?" he asked warily

I nodded, still wheezing. "Thanks…what….happened?"

His eyes grew soft. "One of my men was fishing; he found you floating face down."

Pushing past my initial shock, I forced my sore throat to form a question. "Was…there…anyone…with…me?"

He shook his head. "You were alone. Why?"

"Never…mind…"I wheezed, my brown eyes turning dull

Where was Charis? Was I the only one that made it out of the forest? I hope that she survived. A crowd of men stood around us, staring at me. One guy broke from everyone else, holding out a canteen. I snatched at it wildly and chugged the thing. Sweet, cold mercy soothed my aching throat. Thank you, stranger!

"What's your name, kid?" the old man asked

I took a greedy gulp before responding. "Taylor." I rasped. Well, at least my voice was better; my breathing had evened out, too.

"Tay-ler? That's a weird name. I've never heard anything like it."

Was this guy serious? I had the most common name in the world. "What's your name?"

"Tazuna." He replied

I nearly choked on the water I'd been drinking. Oh hells no; please don't take me there, Mind. Don't let my imagination take over. This guy's name is Tazuna, we're on a bridge, and there are a bunch of workers here. It's kind of misty out here, too. My imagination put together the pieces of this nonsensical puzzle faster than my muddled mind could follow. Tazuna, bridge builder, mist!

"Where am I, Mister Tazuna?"

"The Land of Waves."

3

2

1

HOLY GOD I'M IN THE NARUTOVERSE!

I forced my inner fangirl to shut up. Clearly, I hit my head before falling into the mud pit, and now I'm hallucinating. I'm probably in a hospital right now, in a coma. There has to be some kind of rational explanation for why I'm talking to a person that DOESN'T FREAKING EXIST.

"Where are you from?" Tazuna asked

"Uh…uh…" what do I say?! "I'm from…Kumo."

"The Hidden Cloud Village? Makes sense, with your features. What are you doing so far south?"

What's up with all the questions? I looked at my knees, blanching when I saw how dirty I was. A shower was in order; Pronto. I shrugged.

"I was buried alive." I said truthfully

Everyone gasped collectively. I went on, piecing together a fake story. "I was, uh, kidnapped by…" I paused, thinking. I almost laughed when I found a person to blame everything on. "I was kidnapped by Orochimaru. He had experimented on me, and he thought I was dead, so he buried me. I dug myself out after coming to and ran for the shoreline."

Tazuna's black eyes softened. His men left to give us privacy. It's kind of twisted how anyone can make up a story about him and everyone will believe it without question. I shook the thought off; that pedophile's reputation actually helped me. My mind was still reeling over the fact that I was in the Naruto world. Dream or not, this was cool beyond belief.

"Your family must really miss you, then." Tazuna grunted

"I don't have a family."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know."

We fell into a semi awkward silence. After a long moment, I heaved myself to my feet, stumbling slightly when my knees buckled. Tazuna shot to his feet to help right me. I smiled gratefully. He scratched his head, looking uncomfortable.

"Would you like to stay with my family for the night? My daughter, Tsunami can give you clean clothes." He said

I nodded. "Thanks, Tazuna-san." I smiled slightly when I said 'san'. It was kind of cool, saying it out loud.

I'm in the Narutoverse!


	4. Chapter 4

Charis

My head felt heavy and fogged when I came to. Through blurred eyes, I could make out that I was in a plain white room. It smelled sterile in here, like disinfectant. In my half-conscious state, I barely registered the blanket over my body and I almost didn't notice that I couldn't move. I tried to bring my arm towards myself, only to find that something was holding it down. A quick check to my other limbs proved that I was bound to the bed. What's going on? Why am I tied up? WHERE AM I?!

An annoyingly familiar beeping met my ears. It was fast and erratic, which annoyed me because my head still hurt slightly. Like a caged animal, I thrashed around in my restraints, struggling to free myself. The belts around my wrists and ankles bit into my skin painfully, but in my panicked state, I barely noticed it. All of my focus was in escaping. What kind of sick, twisted person restrained me like this?! I've done nothing wrong!

"Let…me…OUT!" I wailed

People came rushing in in the next moment. Instead of releasing me, though, they just pushed me back down with an unnecessary amount of force. I fought against them for all I was worth. These psychos had another thing coming if they thought I was going down quietly.

"Sedate her!" A man hissed

"No! We were ordered to keep her awake once she regained consciousness!" A woman barked back. Why did her voice sound so familiar?

The man made the mistake of leaning just a tad bit too close. I sucked in a sharp breath before slamming my head against his as hard as I could. He fell to the floor with a pained yelp, startling the familiar woman. I writhed around wildly, fear making everything sharper. The room was that of a hospital, I thought dully. What was I doing in a hospital? Better yet; what the hell had I done to end up tied up in a hospital?!

The woman's frost blue eyes softened, and she loosed her hold on me. That didn't make me stop, though. If anything, it made me fight harder. Now that she was no longer forcing me down, I could pull at the restraints more. My arms were practically trapped at my sides, the belts were so tight.

"Calm down." The woman cooed softly. "We're only trying to help, but I need you to cooperate."

"Untie me!" I hissed

She flinched at my harsh tone. "I can't."

"Why?!"

The sensitive nurse flinched again. "Calm down and I'll tell you."

Though I really didn't want to, I knew it would be in my best interests to hear her out. I forced my panic and fear away, relaxing into the bed. The nurse smiled at me. I peered over the edge of the bed. The man-the male nurse-from earlier already had a nasty bruise on his forehead, and from the way he was breathing, I'm guessing I'd knocked him out. If I wasn't borderline hysteric right now, I would've laughed; Hard heads for the win.

"Our leader does not know whether or not you are a threat. As a precaution, we restrained you." She explained

"But, I'm not, I'm not dangerous." I sputtered

She cast a glance at the unconscious man on the floor. I attempted (and failed) to shrug. "He got too close."

"Who are you?" she blurted out. "Sorry; I didn't mean to cut you off, but…this is actually very important."

"I'm Charis. Who are you?"

"My name is Arata."

"Why am I in your hospital?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember; severe oxygen deprivation to the brain can sometimes cause memory loss due to the swelling of the cerebrum-"

I almost groaned. "Just cut to the chase." I whined, cranky

Arata blushed, as if I'd just caught her picking her nose or something. "Sorry. You were found in the forest, covered head to toe in dirt, struggling to breathe. We did all we could to save you; we even went as far to open up your lungs to get the extra fluid out. But you died on the table."

I shot Arata a confused look. So I hadn't drowned? "Then why am I still here?" I asked. Wait; did that mean Taylor had survived too? "Was there someone with me?"

Arata shook her head. "You were alone. You are one very lucky girl, Charis-san. Your heart beat was so low that the head Doctor, Mikami-sama declared you dead. An hour later, your heartbeat picked back up. It was very difficult to keep you conscious while we operated once more, but you pulled through very well."

"You operated on me while I was concious?!" I screeched. Who does that?! That's incorrigible! That's inhumane!

"We had to, Charis-san. You wouldn't have been strong enough to come back up after being put under by the anesthesia."

"Oh." I said quietly. "When can I leave?"

"Once I've personally confirmed that you're not a danger to my village." Someone said

Arata and I both looked towards the door where the voice had come from. A woman with a green jacket, blonde hair, and amber eyes stood there with her arms crossed, looking aggravated. Those features I could ignore; what I couldn't ignore was the unique blue diamond shaped mark on her forehead and her abnormally large bust. Those two features were consistent with only one woman that I knew of.

Arata quickly left the room after murmuring 'my lady' to the blonde woman. "Wh-who are you?" I stuttered, my mouth suddenly dry

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha."

3

2

1

HOLY GOD SHE'S THE HOKAGE!

.

.

.

HOLY GOD I'M IN THE NARUTOVERSE!

That forest had had some kind of supernatural powers! That's the only explanation for me being in a whole nother world! That's so awesome! Tsunade glared at me, but I was beyond caring about her. I was too busy reveling in the mere fact that I was here.

"Why were you in the forest?" Tsunade interrogated me

"I don't know why, Hokage-sama," I started (it sounded so cool to say 'sama'!) "But I was dropped here by a magical forest in my world."

Tsunade eyed me like I was insane. "A person in your position shouldn't be lying to a person like me. Now what's your real story?"

"But, that is my real story-!"

Suddenly Tsunade was across the room, one hand clenched in my black hospital-issued shirt. Her face was twisted into a mask of fury. I had to admit: it was way scarier in person than it was on screen. My shoulders burned slightly from the way she had pulled me up; the belts on my wrists chafed slightly from the sharp angle.

"Listen here, kid." Tsunade growled. "I saved your life, but I swear I'll take it if you don't answer my questions truthfully. This isn't a game."

But I was actually telling the truth, I thought sourly. Now I had to make up a lie. I cleared my throat nervously. "I, ah, was, um-"

"Spit it out, brat." Tsunade snarled

I gulped. "I was, um, drowned; in a marsh." I said truthfully. Okay, I'll tell her an inkling of the truth…mixed with one huge lie. I write stories all the time. Time to be creative, Charis. "I started a fight I couldn't win, but the consequences were more than I'd ever expected. I managed to get out of the marsh though, and I bolted for the nearest village. I couldn't really breathe; I guess I passed out on the way here…"

Tsunade's monster grip loosened somewhat. "Where are you from, kid? Don't you have any family that could've helped you?"

I shook my head, grimacing at how dirty and matted my auburn hair was. That's just disgusting. "I'm a wanderer. Never knew my family."

"So you just pick fights with random people? That'll get you killed, kid."

"My name's Charis." I said sharply. "And anyways, I can handle myself. Now that you've heard my sob story and figured out that I'm not evil, can you let me go?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Why?"

Tsunade threw me down, either not noticing or not caring that she'd practically punched me in my heavily-bandaged chest in doing so. She really is as mean as I thought. Why are the pretty ones always sneaky-mean?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she actually unbuckled my restraints in the next instant, I was so elated. Quick as a cobra, Tsunade had me by my collar again, only this time I was several feet off the floor. Her eyes were hard.

"I can't let you leave this village, kid. It would be completely irresponsible on my part; even though you say you can handle yourself, you've got the build of a ten-year old genin. You'll eventually be killed if I let you go."

"So what are you saying?" I practically squeaked. Please JESUS say what I think you're going to say.

"Since you have no formal village and no family to miss you, I, as Hokage, order you to stay here as a Konoha resident until further notice."

Cue mental implosion.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor

Tazuna and Tsunami stared at me as I made quick work of the food Tsunami had given me. I've never tasted Japanese food before, but this is literally the best thing in the entire world. I was starving beyond what should've been possible for a teenage girl. It felt as if I hadn't eaten in ages. Luckily, Charis had taught me how to use chopsticks; I hadn't had track practice one day, and she'd dragged me to the anime club to learn Japanese etiquette. She'd picked it all up instantly, while it had taken me an hour to just learn how to wield chopsticks.

Just the thought of Charis was enough to ruin my appetite. I dropped my chopsticks on the table robotically. I've been so wrapped up in myself that I haven't even spared her a thought during my entire two-day stay here. The first day, I passed out the minute I'd made it through the threshold. Today, I was stuffing my face without a care in the world, when Charis could be somewhere starving. I'm a horrible person.

The mood in the room seemed to dampen. Tsunami put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Taylor?" she asked quietly

She'd pronounced my name Tai-lah, but so had Tazuna, even after I'd corrected him several times. I guess I'd just roll with it. I shook my head, tired eyes downcast.

"I'm fine, Tsunami-san." I lied. "Thank you for helping me like this."

She smiled. "You're welcome. It seems that you're a little tall for my kimono, though."

"It's fine." I murmered quietly

The dark blue kimono _was_ too short (it stopped just under my calf and the sleeves stopped far above my wrists) but it was better than my dirty, tattered uniform. That wasn't important though; what troubled me were thoughts of Charis. Surely, if I'd made it, she had too. She's not the type of person to go down without a fight. She's out there somewhere-I just know it!-and I have to find her. I can't just sit here with Tazuna and his family.

"Tazuna-san, I have to leave." I murmered

The tanned man looked shot me a dubious look. "Are you sure about that?"

"I am." I said flatly "There's someone I have to find."

"Who are you looking for, if you don't mind me asking?" Tsunami asked

"A friend of mine." I replied

"Where are they?" Tazuna asked

"I have no idea."

"Then how do you intend to find them?" Tazuna asked

"I'll look in the places where I think she might be, and then branch out from there."

"Do you have any travel supplies?"

"Well…no." I admitted "But I'll be okay."

"Let us help you prepare for travel!" Tsunami piped up

And so we have it. Between the two of them, I was given a backpack with clothes, toiletries, food, and a little bit of money (I have no idea how much it was worth). Tazuna gave me his personal dagger to defend myself, a pair of Inari's sandals, and a map of the area and a few surrounding countries. As I put them on, I marveled at how big that little crybaby had gotten.

With a huff of determination, I'd set off from Tazuna's home. I hadn't expected them to be so nice to me; it really helped. With all the things they'd given me, I'd last well into the next week. If I hurried, I'd make it to the next town over by nightfall. People stared at me as I made my way through town towards the bridge. I knew I was a little tall, but did I really stick out that bad? Maybe I should buy a hat (or a mask?).

I stared at the map as I walked. There are a bunch of towns bordering the Land of Water…should I check them all or just continue to the Land of Fire? It'd be just Charis's luck that she ended up in a village that wasn't in the manga. But knowing her-she loved watching all those filler episodes-she'd probably figure out where she was and make up a game plan. But what if she starts traveling around randomly because she has no map? What if I'm way off; what if she's actually in Snow Country, chatting up Princess Kazahana?

No Taylor, I thought angrily. Don't be so pessimistic. We'd been just out of arm's reach of each other in the forest; we can't have been thrown that far apart when we were dropped in this world. Still, frustration settled upon me. I ran a hand through my close-cut hair.

"I'm amazed it's somewhere like this… Zabuza-senpai, this is mine now. It's heavy… the great beheading sword of the demon, Zabuza of Kirigakure!"

I darted behind a tree at the sound of an all too familiar voice. Though I didn't like watching the anime, I made sure I watched the first few episodes of Naruto Shippuden to know the voices of all the new characters (fangirlish, but I don't care). The voice I'd just heard belonged to a certain white haired ninja. And if I'm correct; that quote is followed directly by another disinterested voice that makes fangirl brains turn to mush.

"Just get your sword. I want to keep moving."

I covered my mouth to smother the star struck gasp I'd let out. Holy God, I'm ten feet away from Suigetsu Hozuki and Sasuke Uchiha. Wait-that means that I'm also ten feet away from-

"You're such a loser, Suigetsu. Sasuke-kun is so cool…"

I grimaced under my hand. _Karin_; I'd almost forgotten about the red haired masochist. She annoys me more than Sakura (concerning fangirl levels). She whines about everything and worships the ground Sasuke walks on. He's not a god; I wish someone would just push him off of his pedestal.

"How long do you intend to hide there?"

A cold shudder ran down my spine; Sasuke had noticed me. A small voice in the back of my head was screaming that he wasn't a harmless Konoha genin anymore, but a much louder voice was screaming to introduce myself to him. There's no getting away without raising suspicions anyways; I might as well make the most of this moment.

I turned around slowly and came face to face with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He wore his trademark frown, which deepened upon seeing me. He narrowed his black eyes. I smiled shakily at the troubled boy. If I'd had any doubts about actually being in the Narutoverse, seeing him cleared things up.

"Who are you, on'na?" Sasuke deadpanned

Thanks to the Japanese class I'd taken at school, I knew that Sasuke had just called me 'woman' like I didn't even deserve a name. He was just like Madara in that sense. I fixed Sasuke with a glare-I've always wanted to do that!-before smirking.

"My name is Taylor, but everyone pronounces it Tai-lah. Good luck finding Itachi-shit."

Silence.

And then…

"How do you know him?"

"What are you talking abou-"

I broke into a sprint mid-sentence. Why the hell did I just blurt that out?! God, why do I always blurt out the first thing that comes to mind?! If I knew anything about Sasuke, I knew that he was one to jump the gun. To Sasuke, my mentioning Itachi was the brightest of red flags. Why waste my breath trying to defend myself when I could use it up on escaping?

Though I knew I was breaking my own personal records, Sasuke was gaining on me. I was almost at the bridge. The only things in my way were Suigetsu and Karin. I almost laughed when I noticed that Karin was standing directly in my path. I hope she has quick reflexes.

I shoved the redhead with a crazed bark of a laugh. Caught off guard by the sudden force, she was sent flying; Point for the anti-Karin club. That's what she gets for being an obsessive, crazed fangirl.

_"Enough."_

Sasuke jumped over me, landing gracefully a few feet away. I skidded to a halt like a cornered deer. If I stayed here, I ran the risk of being caught and Sharingan'd. If I ran back, I ran the risk of being caught and Sharingan'd.

Well, shit.

Sasuke fixed me with a glare that made my stomach drop to my toes. Unlike those internet fanfictions where the main character suddenly realizes that they have an awesome kekkei-genkai or a demon inside of them, I only had a dagger and luck on my side.

I raised my hands in defeat. "You got me." I said shakily

In an instant, Sasuke was in front of me, clenching my kimono his pale fist. His Sharingan was on and burning with anger. I redirected my gaze to his forehead. I'll be damned if I get pulled into a genjutsu.

"How do you know my brother?" Sasuke hissed

"I've only heard of him." I replied quickly

"Liar. Tell me what you know or I will make you regret it."

"You're so aggressive."

The next thing I knew, I was being held upside down over the railing with a katana to my neck, clutching Sasuke's forearm for dear life. I forced myself to be calm. If I freak out, he'll know he won. He won't kill me on a whim; though he is rash, he's not stupid. I kept a blank face as I stared at the water several feet below.

The katana pressed against my neck. "Where is he, on'na?"

"I don't know." I said calmly

Blood trickled down my face when he cut my neck. I forced myself not to react when it got in my eyes. Though my face was blank as a clean slate, my hands were clammy and trembling. Sasuke's not Madara; he won't kill me on a hunch. I told myself that over and over as he loosened his grip. He won't let go, Taylor. He's just trying to scare you.

Sasuke loosened his grip on me. Breathe, Taylor; in and out. He's just trying to scare you. It's not in his character to kill for no reason. Sasuke pushed me even further over the edge. I let out a shaky sigh. Truth be told, I was on the verge hysteria, but I kept it in with all of my might.

Sasuke spoke again after a long pause. _"Tell me where Itachi is, on'na."_

_Jesus Christ,_ man, I hissed inwardly. He's really lost it. "I don't know where he is presently." I said truthfully

"Do you know where he will be, then?" Sasuke questioned

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"I know the general area, not an exact place. I do know that the area's not on a map, though. Please let me up; I've told you my secret."

"Lead me to where he'll be." Sasuke commanded

I got an idea. He's a ninja; this should be easy for him… "On one condition."

"What is it?" he asked impatiently

"Help me find my friend." I said flatly

"Deal."

I hadn't expected him to agree so quickly.

Finally, mercifully, Sasuke pulled me up and set me on my feet. My knees buckled like a newborn fawn; I fell hard before tucking my torso between my knees. My neck hurts. My head hurts. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks as the shock finally set in. I covered my eyes and forced laughter. Sasuke didn't take the hint; he just stood there, watching me break down. This had been almost as bad as drowning in that marsh.

"A-ah, you scared me." I chuckled, voice trembling "I'll need bandages for my neck, Sasuke-kun."

"How do you know my name?" he asked

Another broken laugh. "The same way I know your brother's name. Please, don't ask me any more q-questions."


	6. Chapter 6

Charis

I obediently ate the hospital food that Arata had given me for lunch. I'd been taken out of the ICU yesterday, meaning that I was _this much_ closer to being discharged from the hospital. So far, all I'd done was eat, sleep, and fill out citizenship papers. Don't get me wrong; it was exciting, knowing that I was now a Konoha citizen, but I hate paperwork. On top of that, Tsunade had taken the liberty of sticking me with some random Jōnin. Due to my age and 'inability to adequately care for myself', she deemed it necessary that I live with a responsible adult guardian.

I didn't know _who_ I was going to be living with, but that didn't change the fact that I wasn't too keen on living with some person I don't know. It was bound to be awkward and uncomfortable for both parties. I ran a hand through my now-clean auburn hair. I wonder how Taylor's fairing; I just _know_ she's alive. It wouldn't make sense for her to have died while I survived, since I had lost consciousness first. Rationally speaking, if I hadn't died-when it was clear that I _should've_-neither had she.

Knowing her, she's probably already managed to piss someone off. I let out a quiet giggle. Taylor has this blunt, straightforward personality that most people can't handle. She's not one to lie for no reason (her brutally honest ways tend to upset others). I'd learned early on to take her somewhat mean jokes with a grain of sand; others take her too seriously and end up either getting their feelings hurt or pissed off, one. If you don't take the time to get to know her, she can come off as a pretty mean person.

Arata came in and took my empty tray, offering a quiet hello. I greeted her with a smile; now that I was over the whole _I-have-to-escape-NOW _thing, I was warming up to her. Though I had been behaving as of late, the male nurse that I'd head-butted unconscious had yet to return. I'd feel bad for scaring him if I didn't find his reaction amusing.

Like I'd done several times in the past few days, I stared out the window at Konoha. TV did it shame; this village truly was an amazing sight, meant to be viewed up close. I can't wait to get out of the hospital so I can explore the village. Once Dr. Mikami gives Tsunade the all-clear, she'll send my new _guardian_ to pick me up. I wasn't too much looking forward to that part, but I'll just make the most of it, I guess.

* * *

I was well into my second week in the hospital when I reached the end of my rope. It happened abruptly too; poor Arata caught the brunt of it. I was just staring out of the window (like usual) when Arata came in with my lunch. She offered to cut my apple for me, and that's when I lost it.

I snatched the apple off the tray and hurled it at the opposite wall with a cry of frustration. It burst into large chunks on impact. Arata flinched, but I was beyond noticing something so trivial. I glared at the timid blonde.

"I don't _want _another apple, Arata. I _want_ to leave." I whined breathlessly

She swallowed. "I do not have the authority to discharge you, Charis-san."

"I have had _enough_ of you telling me that. I'm out of here." I grumbled

I'd scrambled out of the bed and darted under Arata's outstretched arm in the next instant. I'll be damned if I have to spend another _second_ in this hospital twiddling my thumbs. I didn't have any major injuries anymore-Dr. Mikami had been healing me little by little every day-so there was no real reason for me to stay here any longer.

I was almost to the stairs when I ran into a woman with long, wavy black hair. Guilt washed over me when she stumbled. She was _at least_ six months pregnant. Good going, Charis; you just shoved a pregnant woman. I shot to my feet and helped steady her, face flaming. I'm such a klutz!

"I'm so sorry." I blurted out

She smiled at me. "It's quite alright, dear."

I took a closer look at her. Long black hair, pale skin, red eyes-!? I didn't just knock over a random woman, I knocked over _Kurenai Yūhi! _ What kind of heartless person do you have to be to knock over a _pregnant widow?!_

Kurenai put a hand on my shoulder, effectively cutting off my mental self-berating rant. Her ruby eyes were concerned. "Why were you in such a rush?" she asked

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I…uh…um…" Say something, Charis!

"Where is she?!" Dr. Mikami hissed

I was met by a _very _upset-looking Dr. Mikami in the next instant. Though I was used to the irritable man's naturally-harsh tone, he actually sounded _angry_ this time. I flinched when he took a handful of the back of my shirt. Dr. Mikami offered an uncharacteristic smile at Kurenai.

"Hello, Yūhi-san." Dr. Mikami said "I didn't know you had an appointment today."

Kurenai returned his smile. "I don't. I'm here to pick someone up, actually."

Both mine and Dr. Mikami's faces lit up at what she said. He spoke up before I could get a word in, though. I pouted; rude.

"Did Tsunade-sama send you?" Dr. Mikami breathed

Kurenai nodded. "Hai, she did. I've already signed all of the papers. Actually, would you mind helping me find Ms. Charis?"

I pointed to myself, grinning. "That's me! Hi!"

I ignored her surprised look. "You're Charis?"

"I sure am." I practically squealed

"Why were you in such a rush, then? Didn't you know that I was on my way to come get you?"

"Well…"

Dr. Mikami cut me off. "I was actually on my way to her room to tell her. When I realized she wasn't there, I got a bit worried. Tell me, Charis-san; just where _were _you going?" he asked coolly

I looked at my bare feet. "Uh…to the…cafeteria?"

"Is that so?" Kurenai asked

"Yes." I said quickly

Dr. Mikami smirked at me. He knew exactly where I'd been going, and it wasn't the cafeteria. "Well, since you two are both here, I guess I can discharge Charis-san."

I glared up at his elated face. He's just glad that he can finally get rid of me. I'll admit it; during my stay here, I _had_ been going out of my way to annoy him with questions of when I'd be leaving. I'd had nothing better to do besides look out of the window, so sue me for being bored.

Just like that, I was walking out of the hospital with Kurenai. She was pretty nice, so far. I knew better than to doubt a pregnant woman's ability to go from 1 to 10 in the blink of an eye, though. It must be hard, not having Asuma to help her with the pregnancy. I can't even offer my condolences because she doesn't know that I know everything about her!

"Tsunade-sama told me that you didn't have anything with you. We really should go to a clothing store, Charis-chan." Kurenai said thoughtfully

I looked down at the outfit that the hospital had given me-a black shirt and matching shorts. I'd gotten a new one every day, so I hadn't really noticed that I didn't have anything else. I guess I really _did_ need some other clothes. And some new shoes, too; Dr. Mikami had practically shoved my school shoes-the only thing that hadn't been damaged too badly-at me upon my exit. As it stood, they were dirty and uncomfortable.

"I don't have any money, Yūhi-san." I told her

Kurenai smiled softly. "I am your guardian, Charis-chan. It is my responsibility to care for you."

I scratched my head, returning her smile with a grin. "Sorry, I forgot. This is all kind of weird for me." I said truthfully

"I understand. Now, come. There is a clothing store just up the street."

I followed after Kurenai like a lost puppy, ogling the sight that was Konoha. This truly was an amazing village, rivaled by none-in my eyes, at least. It was a little overwhelming, trying to take it all in. More than once, I'd nearly lost Kurenai because I was too distracted to follow her.

Kurenai practically sprinted for the juniors section once we'd stepped inside the clothing store. I struggled to catch the things she threw at me without warning. The pale woman looked up at me-after stacking two pairs of shoes atop the mound of clothes in my arms-with an expectant look on her face.

"Go try them on, then! I want to see them on you!" she said, waving her hand dismissively

I wobbled towards the dressing room. How much did she intend to buy?! Trying on the outfits Kurenai had picked had turned out to be a mini-fashion show. Every outfit had to be viewed from every possible angle. By the time we'd finished shopping, I was dizzy and tired. I now wore hazel kimono-like top, mid-length black spandex shorts, and black sandals. Though Kurenai offered to carry half the clothes, I readily took all of the bags.

"Are you sure you can carry all of those on her own?" Kurenai asked

I nodded, smiling. "It's fine."

"You're quite obedient, for a teenager." She mused

I get that a lot, I thought. Taylor had always been the one that got in trouble; whether it be due to her bleach blonde, boyishly short hair, uniform, or her 'jokes'. Teachers always wondered why I hung around such a 'rebel' like her. I sighed deeply. Kurenai shot me a curious look.

"What's wrong, Charis-chan?" she a

I looked down. "I got separated from a friend of mine."

"I thought you traveled alone?"

_Shit;_ Nice going, Charis. I swallowed thickly. "I do. I used to travel with someone, though; we got separated. I was looking for her when…well, I think you know the rest."

Kurenai nodded, red eyes soft. "I know what it's like to lose someone. I'm sure you'll find her, Charis-san."

I nodded, suddenly filled with a new resolve. "Yeah, I will. I'm not strong enough yet, but I'll get stronger."

Tsunade's right; I'll be killed if I leave Konoha with my skill level being as low as it currently is. Once I get stronger, I'll leave and find Taylor.


End file.
